


Sleep in my heart, sleep in your soul...

by Anonim_Girl05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, POV Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05
Summary: Gabriel creates a"Sleeping Beauty"themed akuma. It's okay until Mayura gets hit.When Ladybug manages to wake her partner up with a kiss, he is forced to consider doing the same to wake Mayura even though it shouldn't work...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Sleep in my heart, sleep in your soul...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fleurjaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurjaune/gifts).
  * A translation of [Il sonno nel mio cuore, il sonno nella tua anima...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394157) by [Anonim_Girl05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonim_Girl05/pseuds/Anonim_Girl05). 



> This fic is for the great Fleurjaune!  
> A person who I thank very much for supporting me & putting up with me (I know I'm annoying, but you never ran away! Thanks! :) 💜),  
> without which this fic wouldn't exist… Thanks again for your beautiful prompts! Maybe (if I ever get inspired) I could write the others too... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, I apologize if it took me a while to write this (in the end it turned out to be shorter than I thought)… But finally the "holidays" are here! So I hope to have more time to devote myself to writing...  
> Happy reading everyone! 😘
> 
> Ah, I warn you. I don't have any Beta readers, so my writing won't be flawless.

That afternoon he felt it.  
There was a warm sensation bubbling in his bowels.  
A belief.  
It was as if he could already smell the sweet scent of victory in the air.  
It was the perfect day.  
Finally, the moment he was waiting for would come… Soon he would be taking Ladybug's and Chat Noir's Miraculous!  
With Sleeping Beauty's powers, combined with Mayura's amazing abilities, the heroes had no way out.

The akumatized victim was very strong. Anyone who was affected by her spell fell asleep in a deep sleep.  
More and more innocent Parisians fell victim to the magical torpor, the more people fell under her spell, the more powerful she became, since she drained their energy.

The heroes themselves were in great difficulty, the breathlessness was evident in their movements.  
Their minutes were numbered, oh irony, literally...

Hawkmoth watched the fight from the lair, if any complication had occurred, due to the heroes or the still delicate health of his partner, he would intervene.  
At that moment everything seemed quiet.  
But as they say… Never speak too soon.

A civilian, the young Ladyblog journalist, had intervened in the fight, distracting Sleeping Beauty.  
She didn't need who knows what to divert her from the heroes, since the victim was mad at her.

Hawkmoth was beginning to feel frustrated, but when he saw that the heroes had disappeared -probably to feed their kwami and get back in full force- he relaxed; the paladins of Paris would never leave a civilian-apparently-dear to them at the mercy of a supervillain, would they?  
So it was just a matter of time.

As it turned out, the heroes had soon returned to the battlefield.  
Chat Noir had rescued Alya (that was her name, right?), starting immediately after a hand-to-hand fight with the akumatized.  
By that time, Ladybug had begun to clash with Mayura.

It hadn't been long before the Cat was hit by the spell.  
When the young man fell to the ground, Sleeping Beauty had let out a shrill laugh that would have pierced the eardrums of anyone who was nearby.

As soon as Ladybug caught sight of her helpless partner, she abandoned the duel she had with Mayura to rush to his rescue.

The girl was in a panic... The friend didn't react and she for once seemed completely lost.  
This could be an advantage.

But suddenly, Sleeping Beauty had turned to Mayura.  
A strange light was emanating from her honey-colored eyes, she seemed intent on lashing out herselves at her.  
Mayura had begun to cough violently, collapsing into herself to muffle the loud rumble inside her rib cage.  
She was done for.

Hawkmoth had tried to stop her, but by now the victim was too powerful, she had escaped his control… By absorbing the energy of the holder of the Miraculous of the black cat she had become practically unstoppable!  
Wow, he felt like a _real idiot!_

He had to run, _run!_  
Mayura could have fallen victim to magical sleep at any moment!

—————————————

By the time he got to the place where the battle was taking place, it was too late.  
Mayura was get hit, most likely as he was on his way to the scene.

He had watched her.  
She seemed to be sleeping in a deep and peaceful sleep,  
a delicate smile barely appeared on her lips.

Although she was really beautiful, the sight of her in that way gave him a sense of bewilderment...  
This made him realize that he felt lost without her and the apparence she took on due to the spell reminded him of another person extremely important to him, the woman they were doing all this for, the woman asleep in a deep sleep dreamless.

A moment before he had seen the girl in the spotted onesie bending over her partner and gently pressing her lips to his.  
Strangely it had worked, the boy had woken up immediately... Although in reality it was not surprising, due to the power held by the akumatized girl.

Now he was here, trying to figure out how to wake up his partner...  
He had to think fast, the situation was very critical.  
They were absolutely at a disadvantage, despite the fact that Sleeping Beauty's powers were proving very effective, perhaps too much.

The only solution that came to mind was the kiss... He didn't really know what to do.  
He found himself staring at her beautiful lips, enhanced by the characteristic blue-purple lipstick, waiting for another solution to come to mind.

He felt uncomfortable at the idea of kissing his assistant... Things between them would become terribly awkward as a result of that act.  
What if he waited for the Miraculous Ladybug's magical cure-  
To the devil! This was the best solution! (Or was he just curious to kiss her and find out what her lips tasted like? Um no, that wasn't an admissible thought in himself!) 

Within seconds he was leaning over her, lips firm with hers, eyes closed lost in the moment.

He had discovered that the anecdote had worked when -to his surprise- Mayura returned the kiss, wrapping a delicate hand around his neck.

It felt like a dream, it was all so confusing.  
Even if by now he had reached his goal, he did not want to abandon the soft and warm sensation of her lips, much less open his eyes... He feared that everything would dissolve into nothingness, like a banal and infamous illusion, and perhaps he feared even her reaction a little.

But something had to break that magical moment.  
The magical ladybugs had restored the city, as if none of this had ever happened.  
The Miraculous Ladybug had everything sorted… Everything except their kiss.

Mayura was a reddish hue on her cheeks and had just looked at the ground.  
Hawkmoth had simply taken her in his arms to return to the safe walls of the villa. 

—————————————

The atmosphere in the atelier was starting to get unbearably heavy.  
After that kiss they had neither looked at each other nor spoke any words to each other.  
It was embarrassing and painful.  
You certainly couldn't work in those conditions!

Gabriel was the first to break the silence.

"Um, Nathalie? Can I have your attention for a moment?"

She had just looked up from the computer and gave a little nod.  
Her cheeks were still slightly red.

"I think it's not very pleasant to work in these conditions, we can't pretend nothing has happened all day... I'm sorry, it was a desperate move!"

"Sir, don't worry… It doesn't matter. I think we both have the good sense to leave behind what happened and not repeat the same mistake."  
She said with a shy smile, but the tone of voice a little inclined to sadness and a light pink layer on her cheeks still betrayed her.

"You're right, Nathalie. This won't happen again. It meant absolutely nothing."

What did he say was consistent with his thoughts?  
It really wasn't something he found understandable.  
So as if he had glimpsed slight traces of sadness on Nathalie's face.  
Maybe he was just tired, he needed to rest…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!   
> Any comment, as long as said politely, is well accepted!   
> Thanks everyone for reading! 💓


End file.
